The Loving Truth
by kittyshadowhedgecat02
Summary: Sonic stated school but has a big secret behind is sexuality, lucky shadow tells him the truth,but it's to late now because the whole school knows.     WARING THIS IS A SONADOW. lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1 The Note

I don't not own any of these characters Sega does.

The Loving Truth

Chapter 1 The Note.

A rainy day started off station square as sonic the hedgehog was getting ready for the first day of school. He threw on his uniform and his sneakers. He looked out the window as the rain hits it. He went downstairs and saw no one was home. Great he thought. Then saw a note on the fridge from his mom saying she and his father has went on vacation without him and will be back in like in a month or so. Take care my little angel was the last words on the note.

Sonic ripped up the note and said I knew they don't care about me. He grabbed his book bag and his umbrella and headed out the door. On his way to school he sees his buddies tails and knuckles. He runs to them almost slipping.

"Hey sonic" the orange fox said all cheerful

"Hey tails" Sonic says with a gloomy noise.

"Ya ready for school"? Knuckles said

"Hell no. I tried as hell. To top it off my mom and dad left me they went on vacation for a couple of months." Sonic said.

"Lol that's funny." Knuckles said chuckling

Sonic glared at him. Tails looked lost. Sonic looked at Tails and smiled while giving thumbs up. They reached the school Tails got a little happy because this is the first time he seen a high school up close, but he still had to wait because he was still in the seventh grade. They saw Rouge the bat flew in front of them. She smiled.

"Hey boys" she said then looked at knuckles and gave him a hug. She then saw tails. He waved and she laughed then tails grew confused.

"Aren't you suppose be in seventh grade in another school." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Well yes. I'm heading there right now. I was dropping them off" tails said cheerful

She then bust into laugher again. While she was laughing she said ya….got dropped off by a seventh grader. Laughing even harder. Then a hand went on her shoulder. She stopped laughing and turned around. Shadow? She said. He motions her to come with him she walked away from the boys and went to shadow. Tails and knuckles look at each other while sonic looks at shadow. Shadow looks back at sonic. Then walks away. Tails waved as he stared to walk away. Sonic and knuckles enter the school and head to first period. The teacher was late so the class had some free time.

Sonic takes his seat by the window. He looks out the window and thinks about his mom and dad leaving him. Then knuckles and sliver comes near him.

"Sonic" sliver yells a little loud, cause sonic to jump out of his thoughts.

"Oh hey" sonic said

"What's up you been off today" knuckles said.

"I'm good." Sonic said with a fake smile.

"Oh. Cool. Hey you wanna chill today after school." Sliver said

They heard girls giggling coming in the room and then follow by shadow. Then Rouge comes in with Amy right behind. Sonic buried his face in his book so she won't see him. She runs over when she sees Sliver and Knuckles.

"Hey I see you Sonic" she said with a giggle

"Hey Amy. You see sonic is very tired. So can you please let him rest?" Sliver asked quietly.

"Fine but your ass is mine at lunch Sonic." She said then walked to her seat.

Sonic picked up his and thanked Sliver. He had a weird feeling that someone was staring at him. That's when teacher came in. everyone sat down. The teacher talked and talked for the rest of the period until the bell rang.

"Well she could put the whole class to sleep." Knuckles joked while he grabbed his bag.

"No kidding." Sliver said while stretching.

They both started to head out. "You coming" knuckles asked sonic.

"I'll see ya there." Go ahead without me. Sonic said.

"Alright whatever." Sliver said

Sonic was the last one to leave the class. He went to his locker and found a note on it. He looked down the halls but it was empty. He opened the note and read it.

Please come to the garden after school. This is important and bring NO ONE.

Signed Anonymous

P.S leave your things in the locker.

Sonic looked at the note and sighed. Then thought it's going to be a long day.

Well I don't know how this story is going to turn out. just trying out something new. more chapters to come.


	2. Chapter 2 The Long Day Ahead

The day past by very slow. The teachers called sonic a couple of times when he wasn't pay attention. That's when the bell rang, it was lunch time. Sonic wasn't in the cafeteria, his reason was to avoid Amy in every way he can. He finds a classroom that was empty and sits down and pulls out his lunch he made the night before. Then came a knock on the door. He looks up and see sliver.

"What's wrong?" You have been acting all weird all morning." Sliver said sitting next to him.

"Nothing." Sonic said with a fake smile.

"Don't lie. I know you too well" Sliver said.

Sonic looked down and got up. Sliver stopped him in his tracks. Sonic didn't look at him but tried to get by, but sliver stood in the way again. Sonic became annoyed.

"Get out of my way" Sonic said.

"No. Sonic look I'm here for you. Let's talk because something is bothering you. Sliver said. Sliver picked up sonic face with his two fingers wanting sonic to make eye contact with him. Sonic started to blush then said it was nothing and ran off. Sliver sighed then left.

"Dam you sliver making me blush." Sonic said out loud

"Sonic!" Amy yelled out running to him

"Shit. He said when he heard her. He started to run.

"Sonic stop running away from me. I love you. She said running after him.

"Go away" He said running

"Can I at least get one kiss? She said trying to keep up.

"Just…..ugh. Sonic bumped in to someone as he turned the corner. Amy stopped behind sonic. Books and paper flew.

"I'm sooo sorry." Sonic said picking up the paper without looking at the person face.

"So… So…" Amy said strutting

"What is it Amy?" Sonic said looking back at her. All she did was point after she got his attention. Sonic got up to give the person the books and paper, then stood in shocked. Amy grab in fear. It was Shadow he bumped into.

"Heh" shadow grinned grabbing his books and papers. Sonic notice one of his books piece of a paper ripped out of it. And it looked a lot like the note he got.

"Let's go Sonic" Amy said in fear.

"Amy leave." Sonic said letting go of her hand.

"But Sonic I can't….. Sonic cut her off. "GO NOW AMY" He yelled. She did what she was told.

"Why you yelled at her" shadow said chuckling

"Why do you want to see me after school?" sonic asked.

Shadow looked away, and then looked at him.

"Because I just want to talk."

" But for what"

Shadow leaned to sonic ear "just come met me where I told sonic. I won't hurt you. I promise." Sonic just froze. "But" sonic said. Shadow put his finger to sonic lips "But nothing. Just come." Then shadow left. The day went by a little bit fast there was one more class to go, but sonic didn't go. He went to the bathroom. Sliver came in and saw Sonic.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" sliver said as he went to comfort him.

"I'm sorry I just don't feel good." Sonic said sitting on the heater. Sliver jumped on the heater to and put his hand on Sonic forehead. "You have a little fever." He said looking at Sonic face. Sonic looked back at him. Sliver leaned in and kissed Sonic cheek. "Sliver" Sonic said and he kissed Sliver cheek. The both got red in the face and smile. That's when knuckles busted in.

"There ya guys are." We have to go to the auditorium. He said.

"Um, yea. Sonic said jumping off the heater face still red.

"Heh" Sliver said jumping off the heater after sonic his face red too.

"What just happened" Knuckles asked with confusion on his face.

"Nothing. Let's go." Sonic said running off.

Sliver shrugged his shoulders and Knuckles glared at him. Sliver ran after Sonic.

"That was close." Sliver said

"A little to close" Sonic said.

They headed to the auditorium. The whole school was there. The principal told everyone to shh and then he began to talk. He talked about rules. What they should do and what not to do. Sonic wasn't paying attention he was think of what Shadow said. The thought of shadow made him blush. He talked and talked until the bell rang. Everyone left the room.

"Thank god. He was talking so much bullshit I got annoyed and was going to curse his ass out." Knuckles said throwing his books in his locker.

"Yea". Sliver said leaning against the other lockers.

Rouge came from the hallway. Her beast was showing like always.

"Hey boys." She said with her hands on her hip. Knuckles sighed and she grabbed knuckles and began to kiss him with passion. Knuckles pushed her against his locker and continuedto kiss her. Sliver feeling uncomfortable left and headed to sonic locker. He saw sonic with amy talking and talking. Sonic face was filled with being annoyed. Sliver giggled while he stands next to sonic. Sonic glared at Sliver and threw his thing in the locker and put the note in his pocket.

"So you want to chill?" Sliver asked.

"Can't I have to do something" Sonic said closing his locker.

"That's right he's going to be with me." Amy said

He looked at her and pushed her off of him Amy go away. "Leave me the hell alone already." He said. Amy looked at him and before she left she said "you will be mine Sonic, I will never give up."

"Well I got to." Sonic said waving to Sliver as he walked away.

"Yea ok, bye I guess." Sliver said walking the opposite way.

To Be Continue

Please R&R Thank You


	3. Chapter 3 The Past

As Sonic walks to meet up Shadow, he starts to think about what he wanted to talk about. He heart skips a beat we he gets near the garden, as soon as he reaches the garden he spots shadow looking at the pond and feeding the ducks. Sonic smiled when he saw him. Shadow turned around to see Sonic. Shadow motions Sonic to come sit in the grass with him. Sonic walk over to him and sat next to him.

"Hey" Sonic say with a weak voice.

"Hello Sonic I'm glad you can make it."

"What's this about?"

"Do you remember the summer time? What you said to me?" Then Doctor Eggman attacked us. Shadow said looking at the sky.

"No, last summer was a blur. All I remember is seeing myself in your arms I said shadow then past out." Sonic said playing with the wet grass.

"Come on were going on a little journey to the pass." Shadow said

"Huh? How is that even possible?" sonic said shocked looking at Shadow with a serious face.

"The power of the chaos emerald. I can you chaos control to get us there." Shadow said looking at Sonic.

Shadow and Sonic stood up, Shadow then took out his favorite green chaos emerald. "Are you ready?" Shadow asked him. Sonic nodded. "CHOAS CONRTOL" Shadow said. The power of the chaos emerald took them to the ending of the summer time.

"Whoa" Sonic said amazed and looking around.

"Yea. Just follow me." Shadow said walking to the beach. They both walked until the stopped. Shadow pointed and told sonic not to say a word through out the whole trip.

Sonic see himself in the past, running from Amy as always, then runs into tails work shop hoping tails could hide him from her. He helped him out and put him in one of his closet. She couldn't find him and gave up.

"Thanks Tails I owe you one." Sonic said patting his head.

"Don't worry about it. She gonna have to give up one day and find a new man. Tails said chilling on his couch.

"I knew I can count on you tails. I'll be going now. I'm just going to do my usual run around the city before summer ends. You won't see me for a while." Sonic said with a smile.

"When will you be back?" Tails asked getting up from the couch.

"I don't know. I will try to be back before school starts". Sonic said.

"Ok" tails said as his ears went down.

Sonic began to walk out. Then stopped and said "If anybody ask for me or if you saw, tell me them no you have not seen me all summer. I want this summer to be about myself and no one else. I hope you understand."

"Yes I can understand. Good luck Sonic" Tails said waving to him.

Sonic began to run to a lot of places. Then he bumped into Shadow on the way.

"Watch were yours going faker." Shadow said looking with disgust.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there. Matter of fact where are you coming from anyway?" Sonic said with a cocky smile.

"That's none of your business." Shadow said walking away.

Sonic running after him. "Wait up. Something is wrong buddy?" sonic said giggling

Shadow stopped walking. "If you want to know so god dam bad I was up in Space Colony ARK." Shadow said pointing at the sky. Sonic was confused. Shadow sighed. "Today marks the day of when Maria was killed. I went up there to say good bye like I always do every year. I miss her dearly." Tears started to come to his eyes but he wiped it quickly. Then he felt arms go around his body. He turned to see his own enemy hugging him.

"Sonic. Why are you hugging me?"

"I don't like to see anybody hurt or crying. Even if it is my own enemy. It's going to be alright I am here if you want to talk. Sonic said smiling while still hugging him.

Shadow blushed. "Thank you" shadow said hugging sonic back.

"Anytime." Sonic said stopping the hug. Shadow pulled sonic closer kissed him on the lips. Sonic returned the favor and kissed him back. They kissed with passion then had to separate because they needed air. Sonic laid his head on shadow chest. Shadow smiled then sense something was going to happen. He pushed Sonic on the ground and fell along with him a big bomb went pass them and blew up. Sonic, who's now under Shadow saw a fire and all the animals started to run. He looked up at Shadow with fear. A lot o smoke started to come their way. Shadow got off of sonic and helped him up. They both started to run from the fire,but the smoke reached them which made it hard to see where they were going.. That were saw someone shape like body threw the smoke. An evil laugh came from behind.

"Muhahahahaha. I have got you now Sonic. The voice said.

"I know that voice. Show your face Eggman." Sonic yelled.

"Now that I got you you're not running away." Eggman said. Letting out his robots out which they took sonic without shadow even noticing because he couldn't see through the smoke.

"Help" sonic yelled while getting taking away.

The smoke was gone and fire was gone like that. Shadow opened his eyes and didn't see sonic next to him nor did he not see Doctor Eggman. "Dam you Eggman." Shadow said to himself clutching his knuckles together. Since he knew were Eggman lab was he went to go spy on him. He saw through the window. He saw sonic strapped to a table knock unconscious. Sonic he said in a low voice while putting his hand on the glass window. They saw Eggman's robots doing test on sonic. Shadow couldn't bare it. He didn't want to see him get hurt anymore. He went inside like it was nothing.

"Hello Shadow." Eggman said welcoming him in.

"Hello Eggman" Shadow said coming in.

"I have a mission for you."

"What kind of mission?"

"I have sonic in my custody. When I'm done I want you to kill him."

"But I can't"

"Why not?"

"Just can't"

"You are letting me down shadow. I'll just have to get you to since you refuse to do what you were made for."

"I wasn't made to kill good guys. I was made to kill guys like you."

"Awww is that what Maria told before she died protecting your ass?" he said laughing.

He snapped "Shut the fuck up. you don't know what she did."

"That's right I don't. She wanted you to live a happier life but G.U.N was after you but she took the shoot for you. Everyone on ARK when they was still alive said you should have been the one shoot and dead.

Shadow was fed up with him and got mad. He punched him and kicked him when he was down he kept on attacking him. Eggman guards came and grab shadow off of him.

Take him where I can't see his face. Eggman said all hurt.

Sonic woke up and broke free of straps. He went to the guards they let go of shadow. Shadow and sonic was standing side by side. Eggman ordered his guards to attack, but shadow and sonic defeated them quickly. Then they destroyed Eggman's lab. Eggman had already left when they went to go look for him.

"God dammit. Why the fuck does he always leave" Shadow said punching what's left of Eggman's lab

"Don't worry will get him." Sonic said. He then fell to the ground feeling weak from Eggman's test. Shadow carried him "don't worry I got you." He kissed sonic cheek. Sonic smile and then passed out.

End of the pass.

They found themselves back to the garden. Sonic looked at shadow in shocked.

"Well thanks for saving my life" Sonic said looking away.

"Don't worry about it. You made me feel good about myself. I owe one. Shadow said turned face making sonic look at him. Shadow leaned in and kissed sonic on the lips. Sonic kissed him back. They kissed with passion. Sonic pulled back to breath, there forehead was together they looked into each other eyes. Shadow looked at the sky.

"It's dark we should get going."

"Yes we should."

"Let's go."

To Be Continued

Sorry for the wait my family wouldn't let me update it . Well here goes part 3. Please R&R thank you ^-^


	4. Chapter 4 The Secret Is Out

Shadow and Sonic walked in silence in the dark. Sonic stopped when he got closer to his house. Shadow looked at him and smile. Sonic gives him a kiss on his cheek. "Good night" and runs to his house. Shadow walks the rest of the way home. Sonic opens his door and turns on the hallway light. He makes himself something to eat. Then goes in front of the TV, and flips through the channel but nothing good is on, so he goes takes a shower after that. While he takes his shower Shadow crosses his mind. He shakes his head to get the thought of him out of his mind but it doesn't work and makes him smile. He steps out the shower and dries himself off. Off to bed he goes.

The next day. Sonic wakes up to a knock on his house door. He gets up and opens the door. It was Knuckles and Sliver.

"Sonic. Hurry up. We're going to be late for school." Knuckles said.

"Oh shit I didn't set my alarm" sonic said rushing around his house putting on his clothes.

"What made you forget to set your alarm?" Sliver asked

"Oh I was out taking a walk last night" sonic said already dressed and ready to go.

"With who?" Sliver asked arm crossed.

"By myself." Sonic said pushing them out the door.

"Yea whatever." Sliver said walking ahead of them.

Sonic locked the door. Then caught up with Knuckles.

"What's his deal?" Sonic asked

"I really don't know." Knuckles said shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever" sonic said running to school, knuckles not too far behind.

They got in the school. The third period teacher marked them as late. Sliver got there a little later. The teacher talked the whole time. Until the bell rang. Sonic had a free period and so did Sliver. So they spend their time in the gym. They were the only two in the gym. Sonic went up to Sliver to ask him what's wrong. He ignored him. Rouge came in and was looking for sonic.

"Sonic come here" she said hand on hip.

Sonic went over to her. She passed him a paper he read it out loud.

Note: I saw what you did last night. You're not low. I will be watching you every day now. Too bad you don't know who I am. Well I will see you around. Bye. The paper burst into flames and was gone.

"What did you do?" Rouge asked.

"Nothing. Who wrote this? Who gave this to you? Sonic asked worried

"Whoa. Calm down. I don't know who wrote this and I found it sticking out your locker."

"Dam. Fuck. Where is Shadow?" sonic asked.

"He's in class I think. Wait is the letter about you two? Did ya do something? Omg I want to know now." rouge said getting all excited.

"No nothing happened between us. Shadow and I just became friends. I have to ask him does he know anything about this." Sonic said looking away.

"But why not ask sliver? He right there working out, and isn't he your best friend? What happened between you anyway? Why aren't talking? Rouge asked.

"God dam do you ever shut up. You are like a fucking bug that doesn't stop buzzing in people ears. Sonic said. She stood in shocked. Silver was more shocked.

Well then sonic I never thought those words can come out your mouth. All I have to say is good job. You stood up to me. She said walking away before she left she said be careful what you do for now on. I don't know what you did but someone is out to get you.

Sonic started to lift weights by force. He almost passed out. Silver caught him and put him on the bench.

"Sonic you need to take it easy. Don't overdo it. Silver said giving sonic a water bottle.

"Thanks silver. Look man I'm sorry if I did something to you." Sonic said sitting up and drinking the water

"I know that you and Shadow was a couple. So I kind of got jealous. Look sonic I like you more than a friend. I don't want you and shadow together. Silver said with a serious look on his face.

"Silver I like you to but not like that. I have a special thing with Shadow. I hope you understand. Sonic said.

"Yea I understand. I'll keep on trying though." Silver said.

The period was over. Sonic went to his class and saw Shadow. Shadow waved and he looked away back. The class has begun. Sonic looked out the window. Sonic was thinking I want to know who wrote that letter and who else besides Silver knows about me and Shadow. Dammit.

"Sonic please pay attention" the teacher said.

"Huh. Oh sorry" sonic said.

"He too busy thinking about his boyfriend" a boy said.

"What boyfriend?" Sonic said standing up.

"Lies all lies I'm the one who saw you and Shadow making out" said the boy.

"What the fuck are you talking about" sonic said grabbing the kid shirt.

"Mr. Sonic please put him down" the teacher asked nicely

"Yea you heard the teacher, put me down." The boy said with a grin on his face.

He put him down. "You are so lucky" sonic said.

"Well thank you for putting me down, but I still saw you" The kid said giggling

"Me and shadow is going out so what." Sonic said.

"I knew it. The kid said.

"Shut the fuck up already you knew it so what. If this goes out to the rest of the school I'll make your lives a living hell. Got that?" Shadow said while waiting for an answer.

The whole class nods their heads. The teacher taught the class for the rest of the class time.

This is tough to upload when your internet wants to act up. Sorry for the wait. R&R thanks. lemon coming soon. :)


	5. Chapter 5 Memphis is his name

It was lunch time. Sonic and Knuckles went outside to the front of the school to eat.

"So I here you and Shadow are a thing. Is it true?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea. It true. Things happened over the summer I can't explain. Shadow was there for me. He's like an older version of me". Sonic said.

"Dam, my best friend is….." sonic cut him off "please don't say the word right now I almost be up a kid for calling me out."

"How did he found out?"

"He spied on us the whole freaking time."

"Both of you was the two boys I heard about, that was in the garden last night?"

"How do you know? How does everyone know?

"There is a new kid. I think his name is Memphis. Is he a hedgehog?

"Now that I think of it, yea I was too busy choking the kid I didn't realize."

"Hmm. We have to ask tails to look this kid up and see who he is."

That's when shadow, silver, and rouge came to their table.

"Do you guys know anyone named Memphis?" sonic asked

"No, is that the kid who told the whole school about you and shadow?" Silver asked

"Well that's what I'm hearing."

"He needs to get his assed whooped soon." Knuckles said.

"Shadow why so quite?" Rouge asked

"Huh? Oh it's nothing don't worry about me." shadow said.

Sonic looked at shadow. He went next to him and whispered in his ear. They went to another table.

"I wonder what that is about." Sliver asked.

"Let them talk. Knuckles said.

"Can we talk? Rouge said grabbing him and leading hi to table leaving silver by himself.

"Oh great alone again." He said sarcastically to himself.

With shadow and sonic.

"Shadow what's up you ok."

"Yes I am ok sonic."

"No you're not. You look sick."

"It's just a cold.

"you have to drink some orange juice to make you feel better."

"thanks."

"what's really wrong? You are not yourself today and don't lie. You can tell me the truth.

"You want the truth, the whole truth." Shadow said looking in Sonic's eyes.

Sonic heart skipped a beat when shadow said that. "what do you mean by the whole truth?"

"Memphis is my ex boyfriend. We use to date for two years after the death of Maria. I swear to myself that I will never date another girl. He was there for me. I loved him but then we got into a huge fight. I wasn't sure if he loved me. He was my first boyfriend."

"Was he you're first?"

"You mean did I do it with him." Sonic nodded his head. "We had oral sex. I mean he gave me oral sex. I wouldn't do it to him. that's one of the reason he argued." Sonic was kind of relived when he heard that.

"So why is he back and what does he want?"

"He wants me" was is only answer

"But why? He can't take you from me. I won't let him." sonic said while holding on to shadow. he let him go.

"it's not your fight it's mine. I'm warning you that kid that was in the class was Memphis. He was pretending to be the kid. He doesn't want us to be together. I want you to stay safe. Sonic please promise me you will stay safe. Don't go near him he can change his look whenever he wants.

"I promise" sonic said.

"Good." Shadow said leaned to Sonic and kissed him on the lips. They kept on kissing. Sliver saw them kiss then he turned his head to were Knuckles and Rouge. They were kissing to. "Oh great. He thought. "Dam I hate being the 5th wheel." The rest of the day went by fast and Shadow walked Sonic home as soon the day was over.

"Do you want to come inside? since it's the weekend we can hang out." Sonic said.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do." Shadow said with a smile.

"Cool. Let's go in. sonic said taking him to his house.

They reached his house. And sonic threw his book bag on his kitchen. Then went to see what was in his fridge.

"You want a sandwich?"

"Not hungry."

"You're never hungry" he joked.

"you know me so well. shadow joked.

Sonic lead him to the couch and began kissing him.

To be continue.

R&R tell me what you think-Kiki Kitty :3


	6. Chapter 6 Sonic First Time

Sorry if I spelled Mephlies or anything else wrong my auto spell check has been mess around.

Sonic lead him to his bed room. Shadow pushes sonic on the bed. He beings to kiss and leads his hand down his body. Sonic moans as shadow starts to unzip his zipped pants. Soon enough they both naked. He began to making his way down sonic chest. Sonic moaned and was playing with shadow's ear. Shadow made his way to sonic manhood. He hands was working on his up and down on his cock.

"give it to me" sonic whispered in his ear.

Shadow nodded and licks the tip of his member and began putting it in his mouth. He starts to caress it with his tongue. He keeps on working his way on him.

"Go for it all the way. Don't hold back. Make me feel you inside me. Sonic said moaning.

"ok here I come." Shadow said

Shadow licks and caress his manhood. Sonic moans with pleasure "harder. Go harder" Shadow does what he told. "Shadow I'm going to release" "go ahead I won't mind" sonic release it in Shadow mouth. Shadow licked his finger and licks the rest of off sonic. He gets on top of sonic and beings to kiss sonic lips. His fingers go into sonic opening. He starts to finch a little because of the pain. "do you want me to stop?" "no I'll get used to the pain" he goes in sonic slowly at first they both feeling the pain but then got used to it and went in faster. Thrusting his body against sonic which causing sonic to moan louder. He was enjoying his time. He wrapped his arms around shadow. Shadow pulled out for a quick break then went back in. Shadow who couldn't hold it in anymore more let his seeds inside of Sonic. Sonic felt it and released himself on shadows fur. Sonic bit Shadow on the neck but not too hard. Shadow went in one more time before he got out. Shadow leaned his head on sonic chest after that. They both breathing hard. Shadow laid next to him.

"Thanks for the good time. I love you shadow."

"I love you too."

They both fall asleep in each other's arms.

To be continue

This is my first ShadowXSonic action please be honest on this chapter. If I need to make it better please let me know. Thank you. R&R- Kiki Kitty


	7. Chapter 7 Morning Breakfast

Sonic woke up to the sun hitting him in face. He stretched his body out. Then saw that shadow was still sleeping. He got of the bed and took a hot shower. Sonic got out and then got dressed. He went to the kitchen to make him and shadow breakfast, that when a knock came on the door. He went to go answer it.

"Hey sonic." Tails said

"What's up bro.?" Sonic said letting him in.

"So I heard."

"About me and Shadow?"

He nodded. "How did it happen? I thought you like girls"

"I'll tell you that story when I ready"

"I'm not forcing I just wanted to know but I'll wait."

"Thanks. Did you speak to Knuckles at all?"

"Yes I did. He told me you wanted me to look up that guy for you."

"Yea. Did you get the info?"

"His name was Mephlies right."

He nodded his head. "Wait before you say anything let me close my room door."

"Why?"

"Shadow is sleeping and he wants me to not have anything to do with this person, we about to talk about" he closed the door.

"Ok I found out his name is Mephlies the hedgehog. He is like you and Shadow combined. He is pure evil. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He dated shadow for two years, but there was a reason behind it. He wanted to kill Shadow. That why he was dating him, he wanted to get close to him to know all of Shadow's weakness. He didn't care about Maria death. He the one that send G.U.N to kill Maria. Shadow doesn't know that. When shadow was little he rapped him, but again Shadow didn't know about any of this. Reason why he can't remember things about his pass because they erased all of it. All he knows is that G.U.N killed her and he dated him and also saved the world twice. He gave shadow oral sex everyday if he didn't want to do it he gets beaten up until he let him. Mephlies as I know can kill everyone. I still haven't found out his powers or who created him but when I do, I'll be sure to tell you. Don't tell anyone."

"Thanks Tails you really helped me out a lot and found out shadows pass. You want to stay and eat. I'm making blueberry pancakes."

"Yes I want" he said cheerful.

"Then help me make the bacon and pour the juice. I'll make the pancakes."

"Knuckles, Sliver, Cream, Rouge, Amy, Blaze is coming over we are going to have a feast and their bring what they cooked. If you don't mind"

"I really don't mind. We haven't spent much time as a time in a while."

"They should be on their way. Did you tell everyone about your sexuality?"

"Well knuckles, Sliver, and Rouge knows"

"Are you going to tell the rest of the girls?"

"Yea I have to. It might break Amy's heart, but it has to come with an end with her chasing me."

"Heh yea."

They being to cook and set up the dining room table. Sonic goes to his room and jumps on shadow which made shadow a little angry.

"Why must you wake me now? Annoyed voice while pulling the covers over his head.

"Get up sleep head. We have a big morning ahead of us."

"What is it?"

"Everyone coming and we going to eat like a family. Then were going to head out to have fun"

"Are you always this cheerful this early in the morning." He said taking out his head out from under the covers.

"Will this help" he begins kissing him with passion. Then drags him out of bed.

"Fine I'll take a shower. But I don't have clothes here.

"I'll give you my clothes to wear. Now hurry everyone is on their way."

Shadow goes and takes a shower. Comes out and get's dress. He then heads to the kitchen. He tries to take a pancake but tails pops out of nowhere and stops him.

"No not right now."

He sighs then sits at the table and wait. Sonic comes down and kissed Shadow cheek. Tails being stupid said "Aww." Sonic giggled. That's when a knock on the door came. Tails rushed to get the door. He let everyone in. They said hi then sat to eat. All the way across facing sonic. They all ate the big meal. Sonic the stood up.

"I'll like to make a toast to everyone. You guys and girls have been so great. I'm glad we all here. We haven't been together like this in a long time. So toast to friendship."

"Don't you have to say more?" Tails reminded him.

"I'll say it later" Sonic whispered to Tails.

"Fine if you don't I will." Shadow said standing up. Sonic stood up with him. Shadow looked at him. shadow sat back down.

"I'll say it. Some of you know about what's going on with me. Some of you don't mostly the girls besides Rouge."

"That's right blue boy say it out loud" Rouge said

"Is she ok?" Cream asked.

"She a little tipsy. Go on sonic I'll keep her mouth shut" Knuckles said.

"Thank you. I am gay. I have been for a long time now. I have been hiding who I really was. I hated that about me. I just came out this summer only two people knew like Silver and Shadow. Then came school and everyone knew because of a hedgehog named Mephlies. So now I'm dating shadow he's my boyfriend. So please amy stop chasing me. I am gay. I don't like girls and you are one of the reason I became gay. For that said I'm done." He sat down and ate.

No one said a word until they was done. They helped clean. Amy went to sonic.

"Sonic, am I really the reason why you become you now that word." She said whispering to him. He nodded. "But how?"

"Don't worry about it Amy." He kissed her forehead.

She cried a little. Blaze went to sliver.

"Silver are you gay to?" blaze asked

Sliver sigh then said yes, well I'm bisexual

"But why I'm not good enough for you"

Tears came to her face. He whipped them off "it's going to be ok."

Rouge and her tipsy self said "why are all the male hedgehogs becoming gay?"

"Dead ass though" Knuckles said.

Cream a little confused if this whole thing still was wondering why is they like this.

They all forgot what was said let them be who they truly are and remained friends. They all headed to the mall to shop.

To be continue

Drama in the next chapter. Hope you like it so far R&R-Kiki Kitty


	8. Chapter 8 Drama At The Mall

I have a little too many typos in the last chapter. I update it at 2am so I was half asleep and didn't check for typos sorry XD. Thanks for reading so far thanks for the reviews.

They all head to the mall. The girls ran to JcPenny to shop while the boys headed to the sports shop. They were trying stuff on. Tails put on a baseball shirt on which was his favorite team Mobius Angels. Knuckles wearing a basketball uniform while holding the while spinning a basket ball in hand. Sliver, Sonic, and Shadow was just watching them changed into different outfits. That's when something caught sonic eye. He went over to it. It was brand new sneakers fit for his running style. He asked the one of the stores employee to see if they have his size. Shadow and Sliver went to another store while no one was looking. Tails and knuckles bought new thing for themselves. Sonic bought the sneaker for him. They meet up with the girls. Amy and Blaze did some angry shopping because out of all the girls they both had the most bags.

"Umm. Amy isn't that a little too much. What did you buy?" Tails asked

"The whole store. Well they both did." Rouge said.

"Dead ass they did. Dam ya girls must be really angry." Knuckles chuckled

"Shut up knuckles. I we did not but the whole store. We bought a few things." Amy said

"That doesn't look like a few." Knuckles with a grin on his face.

"SHUT UP! Blazed finally snapped "Please your getting on my fucking nerves already. Yes we bought a little more than all of you guys and girls. We are upset that our lovers are fucking GAY.

Everyone was shocked. Both of them headed to the food court. That when they saw Shadow and Sliver coming out of there. They were holding soda cans in their hands. Sliver saw the look on Blaze face as she went inside. Then looked at the rest of the team.

"What's wrong with them?" Silver asked

"They did angry shopping, Blaze snapped and kind of cursed out Knuckles." Cream said.

"Wow" Shadow said taking a sip of his soda.

"Lets go eat I'm hungry." Sonic said running inside.

"But me and shadow already ate." Sliver said.

They both just went with rest of them back to the food court. They all stared to eat. Sonic ate 20 chilly dogs and got a little sick. Shadow leads him to the bathroom after that. Sonic threw up after that.

"Don't you think you ate a little too much?"

"Yea. My stomach is doing back flips"

"Here I got you some medicine to ease the pain"

"Thanks."

"No problem"

"I love you" he said hugging him

"I Lo….. Shadow sense there was danger near

"What is it?"

"Something is coming and it's big."

"We have to keep our guard up."

Shadow nodded. "I have one question?"

"What is the question?"

"Is it Mephlies?"

Shadow looked away. "Come on lets go"

"Wait. Is there something you're not telling me?

"Sonic let's not get into a fight right now. I'm not in the mood." He walked out the bathroom.

"Shadow. Please don't walk away from me. I want to help."

Shadow walked over to him. "Sonic I love you but this is not your fight. Just let me be."

"You want me to leave you so he can have his way with you. He just wants to… you know what forget it. You wouldn't care what I have to say."

"I heard every word Tails said to you this morning."

Sonic just stood there looking at shadow.

"I was raped, abused, forced to do things I didn't want to do. I also heard he the one who made G.U.N kill Maria. I want revenge I want to kill him he needs to fucking die. I suffer to much pain. I was born to kill the one who did wrong to me. If you get in my way you're sure enough to die with him.

"I don't care. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll die if you get hurt. I won't let you do this alone. Fuck shadow man I hate this, don't do this to me. This is the only reason I choice you. You're my lover." Tears came to sonic face. Shadow saw the pain in his eyes. He went to hug him but he refused.

"Look I'm sorry. I care about you too much to let you get hurt. If you get hurt or even die. I'll won't ever forgive myself. We have been enemies too long. Now we're starting a relationship. Our bond has been so close for this to mess up our togetherness."

"Go do what you have to do I'll stay out of your way as promised. I will never stop loving you even if were arguing. That means our bond is stronger than we think. But do me one favor please stay safe. Come home to me when this whole thing is over. I want you by my side. Always and forever. I love you."

"I'll promise. Before I go tell me way you became gay. I heard you tell tails you tell him another time."

"I really don't want to talk about it just yet. Please can you just let me be?"

Shadow kissed him on the forehead. "I'll wait till you tell me." that's when they heard a big boom then felt rumbling in the whole mall. Shadow and Sonic ran out. They saw people running out the mall. Sliver with his physic powers was trying to hold back the smoke so everyone could leave. Blaze was keeping the fire steady Cream and Amy was under the table. Knuckles and Rouge was helping the people escape. Tails was using his technology to find who fired the shots. Sonic and shadow ran to see where the shots were fired at. That's when Shadow felt some weird power coming form the back of the building. He ran over there followed by Sonic and Sliver. They saw a Shadow behind the smoke. The Shadow moved and was right in front of Shadow face and used one of his powers to make Sonic and Sliver stay in place. The smoke cleared and for sure it was Mephlies.

"Hello, Shadow. Long time no see. Oh wait I was the kid in your class that blew your whole secret. Heh Heh Heh." He said with an evil laugh. He touched shadow face.

"What do you want from me?" Shadow said pushing his hand away from his face.

"I want you." He said grabbing his hand and holding it tight.

"No you made me suffer. You raped me." shadow said trying to get out of his hand grip.

"How the hell do you know that? I erased all your memory" he said letting go.

"I have friends. True friends. They'll tell me everything even if I don't know what happened in my passed. Why the fuck did you tell G.U.N to kill Maria. You're so fucking heartless. Go to hell. Die you bitch."

"Heh you have friend congrats. Yes I told them to kill your little love one. She was useless. Shadow you can't stop me I can beat you. You should let your little friends come play. I mean they look so good to taste. (he touching sonic face. But sonic couldn't move still) oh isn't this you're your boyfriend. He smells like you. Did you two do it? Oh wait you fucked him like I fucked you. Hahaha. You learned so much from me shady. If you want to fight let's make tonight. I want to kill you once and for all. Oh and bring the other cute hedgehog. I am looking forward to fighting you all. The place is Space Colony ARK. At midnight. Be there Shadow and friends. He left, Sonic and Silver was unfrozen.

Knuckles and the rest of the crew came up behind them.

"Mr. Sonic are you sure you can fight him he seems really crazy in the head." Cream said in her sweet voice walking to sonic.

He looked at Shadow. "Well this is Shadow's fight after all. I don't want to see him go down. I'll fight if I have to but I know he doesn't want me too." Sonic said looking at the rabbit.

"Don't worry were going to kick ass"Sliver said with joyfulness.

"Don't get to happy. I'm allowing you to fight. I'm not sure about Sonic." Shadow said picking up pieces of broken glass.

"You have to trust him. I maybe angry with him at this moment because of the news, but sonic can do it. He truly love you he would do anything to protect you." Amy said walking next to shadow.

"Believe in sonic he won't let you down." Rouge said flying to him touching his shoulders while landing.

"Sonic is like my brother just trust him" Tails said smiling holding Shadow hand.

"We believe in all of you." Blaze said standing in front of him.

"yea. what they all said" Knuckles said.

They all moved out the way to let Shadow go to Sonic.

"look I'm sorry for be so harsh on you I just don't want you to get hurt. But I should trust you more. Remember I have trust issues at the moment. I love you Sonic and we can beat him together with Silver help."

"I love you to. I promise to still stay safe my love." They both kissed. Everyone else said Aww. Rouge kissed Knuckles, Tails kissed Cream, Sliver said sorry to Blaze and they got back together even though he was still bisexual she told him she can still no matter what happens. This left Amy alone so Sonic went to her and French kissed her lips then Shadow tapped kissed her lips. They kissed her so she won't feel left out.

"We can do it. We can beat Mephlies. Once and for all." Sonic said putting his hand in the middle, follow by everyone else hand. "On eight" Sonic said. "Eight?" Knuckles asked. Yes there are eight of us here at this moment, right, so on eight.

One- sonic

Two-Tails

Three-knuckles

Four-Amy

Five-shadow

Six-Cream

Seven-Sliver

Eight-Blaze

Team Sonic they all yelled.

To be continued

Again with these typos grrrr. i hate auto fixers. Wow the ending of this chapter is corny. I always wanted to make them always say that (first and last time I will do that lol) R&R-Kiki Kitty


	9. Chapter 9 Listen To Your heart

Sonic, Sliver and Shadow went to Sonic's house. Sonic throws himself on the couch. Then blast music. Shadow throws himself on the bean bag. Sliver uses his physic powers to meditate.

"So, how the hell we getting up to space?" Sonic asked with the remote in his hand.

"Don't worry about that. Right now we have four hours to go. We should train." Shadow said getting up from the bean bag.

"Oh come on we can take him. I wanna relax." Sonic said looking at shadow.

"sonic this isn't a joke."

"Why you have to be so cranky." Sliver said still meditating

"no reason" he walked away

Sonic ran after him. "Shadow don't walk away."

"Stop saying that, let me have my space. You are breathing over me and it's getting annoying"

Sonic then walked away. Sliver walked over to sonic and patted his back.

"I don't know what I did to him" Sonic said as he went to sit on his couch

"Don't worry he just a little bit upset."

"Yea whatever. I'ma take a hot shower." Sonic said getting up and walking to the shower. Sliver sighed then watched T.V "young love" he said to himself. Shadow was in sonic parent's room. Sonic went to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing just looking around."

"Shadow get out no one is allowed in here." Sonic was trying to pull him out of the room.

"Did they love you?" shadow asked

"Yes they did. Why?"

Just asking. You seem like the type of child that has to have parents there for you every day. They all of a sudden they leave on vacation when you started school. It seems a little fishy to me." shadow said touching a baby picture of sonic.

"Why do you say that? Your confusing me shadow. Tell what you mean."

"Fine I'll tell what I mean. I see that you came out to your parents about you being gay two days before you start school. They did not like that at all. They planned their trip while you were sleeping. They didn't want to tell you because they knew you will be hurt. They went to take care of their other children Sonia and Manic. They want you to live by yourself. They gave you this whole house for you. They not are coming back Sonic. I'm sorry to say it."

Sonic jumped on top of shadow. "Take that back they do love me" shadow pushed him off of him and got on top of sonic. "No they don't. Why would they leave without tell you. Think sonic. Parents just don't leave like that. Get your fucking head out of the clouds and bring it back to earth. Just admit that they left you alone sonic. You're so fucking stupid, but I LOVE YOU. Stop trying to avoid everyone." Shadow told him. Sonic tried to get from being under shadow, but he had a strong grip on him. Tears formed sonic face. "Get off of me. (Tears come down his face) shadow why are you being like this to me. Why do care about me." " Because I don't want what happened to me happen to you. Sonic I care about you, but you won't see it. I may be insecure but I do try to break out of my shell one in a while. I love you sonic and I'm not going to let go, until I hear you say I love you too." Sonic broke down and cried. Shadow let him go then walked away left sonic crying. Sliver walked in and saw sonic crying. He drags sonic out of there by force.

Sliver then goes to the kitchen where shadow was. He sits sonic down but not next to Shadow. Then he sit down. Sonic had stopped crying. Then they heard the door bell and sliver went to answer it. It was Rouge.

"You got what I asked for?" sliver asked making sonic and shadow turn around.

"Yup. I have my iPod right here." Rouge said giving it to sliver.

"Good. You the song?"

"Yup. I'll be going now. She said as she walked out the door.

Sliver played the song. "Listen to Your Heart" by Cascada.

Sliver smile as the music ended hoping to see if they have something to say to each other. Sonic then walked away. Sliver grabbed sonic hand.

"You really are stupid I got this song so you two can understand one another. Can you at least talk to him?"

"I have nothing to say. To be honest. What shadow is telling me is the truth. I just don't want to accept it at all. I rather die. If my parents don't like me for whom I am, then I'll die. Simple as that." Sonic said.

"You better not kill yourself." Shadow said with anger in his voice and getting up.

"I never wanted this life in the first place. So just leave me the fuck alone." Sonic said running. Sliver stopped him in his track by lifting him up with his psychic powers. Then tied him to a chair.

"You are not going anywhere." Sliver said.

Sonic just sat there all tied up. Sliver left Shadow to talk to him.

"Sonic, why do you hate your life? I'm the one that should be hating my life. I should be the one dead. Look I know you do not want to hear it from me but you have friends and there like family to you. Please don't give up on life." Shadow said and kissed sonic lips. Sonic smiled.

"Thanks. I do love you two. Now can you please untie me? Sonic said feeling crushed.

"Only if you promise to not go off like that again."

"I was showing you how you to acted to me. I was being you. You see I didn't like the way you were treating me, so I came up with a plan with sliver to show you how you been treating me and everyone else. You got worried about me like how I got worried about you. Tables were turned. I let you tell me about my pass on propose. I knew it all along. I fake the tears because I learned from the girls mostly Cream and Amy. Also I let you attack me to see how you would react. Sonic said grinning.

"Let me untie, so I can beat the shit out of you." Shadow untied him and they started to play fight. Sliver came around the corner and the both jumped on him. They all laugh. They all get up and start to head out to train. Two more hours to go. They all start to practice. Tails comes over.

"Hey Tails, what's up."

"Just came to tell you guys I found a way for ya to get to Space Colony Ark."

"How?" all three hedgehogs asked.

"All three of ya have to go into super mood."

"But why that takes way to much energy out of us." Sonic says.

"Well you see, shadow has the power to control the chaos emeralds and sliver has the power of telekinesis, and sonic you only have the power of speed. So if shadow uses the power of the emeralds he can transport you to space but then you have to rely on sliver to use his power to finish the rest of the job. While you guys get there he will be waiting but you have to use your speed to get there in time because I just found out there is a laser that is pointing at us. If you don't get there in time or if you guys get defeated earth gets blown up." Tails said.

"He is always one step ahead" shadow said punching a wall."

"Don't worry we got this" sonic said.

"We got your back. Nothing will happen to us." Sliver said.

Shadow smiled "Well will be right back. Tell everyone not to worry"

Tails passes them all seven emeralds. "With the power of the chaos emerald, give us the strength we need. Gives us hope. We shall become strong and defeat the ones who cause us pain in the pass." All the hedgehogs said. Then turned into their super form. "Good luck, I'll see if I can stop the lasers from here." Tails said. "Thanks for your help tails." Sonic said. "Let's get going. CHAOS CONTROL" shadow said. They all head for space.

To be continue.

Sorry for the late update was busy helping my mom taking care of my nephew's and niece's plus the internet went down. I'm back and I promise the next chapter there will be fighting. I know some of you have been waiting.

R&R please and thank you.-Kiki Kitty.


	10. Chapter 10 End The Pain

Shadow, Sonic and Sliver arrive at Space Colony Ark. They got there in time. They headed to the top of the Ark. Mephlies was there.

Hello. I see you guys got the message about if you get here late I'll blow up the earth. He said.

We didn't come here to talk. We came here to fight. Shadow said angrily.

You're always so angry. You need to lighten up before I kill you and your friends. He chuckled

Let me just blow you're fucking brains out. Then it will be ok for me. I hate when people acting like there big and tough. Shadow said clutching his knuckles.

Shadow you were so nice before why so angry. What you didn't like the way I fucked you. Uh. He said taunting him to attack.

Shadow punched him in the face. Sonic and sliver held him back from attacking again. Let me go. Shadow demeaned.

Why are you guys holding me back? Shadow said pushing them off of him.

Don't you see he wants you to hit him? Sonic said

Isn't that what we're here for? I want to kill him.

Maybe killing him isn't the answer.

Oh shut up. You sound like tails and cream. Fighting isn't the answer. So what is? He caused me pain, which you will never understand.

Shadows just listen to me. He can beat him and send him to jail.

Sonic fuck off. This is my fight. You're no help to me anymore. He went after mephlies who escaped when they were talking.

Why talk to him sonic you know it isn't going to work out. Just give it a break. Sliver said then following shadow, with sonic not too far behind.

They caught up with mephlies. Sonic use his speed and threw mephlies against the wall. Sliver punched him and made him sit still with his psychic powers then tied him up. Shadow just stood there looking at him all tied up.

You're a piece of shit. You made me suffer so much pain. Give me one good reason on why I should let you live. Shadow said.

Why shouldn't you. Were best buddies. I taught you everything you need to know. Come on shadow without me your life would me anything. So you're my bitch. Bow down to me I said. Mephlies said. No one was realizing that he untied himself.

Are you that dumb? Do you know that you're tied up? Sliver said.

Not anymore. He said pointing a gun at sliver.

Sliver stood in total shock. All sonic could do was stand there. Now listen here I'm taking over. Like I said bow down to your master.

Fuck out of here. I'm not bowing down to your ugliness. Shadow then tackle him to the grown. Him and mephlies was fighting over the gun. Sonic and sliver went to the laser to see if they can stop it. But mephlies cloned himself and the other clone went after sonic and sliver while the original fought with shadow. Sonic not paying attention the clone snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the back. Sonic turn to his normal hedgehog color and feel to the grown. The clone took out his knife and returned back to his body.

Sliver who was on the controls notice blood going to his shoes. He looked over and saw sonic bleeding to death. He gasped and ran to him.

Sonic, sonic, sonic, wake up. Wake up. OH MY FUCKING GOD. He turns to his normal hedgehog from. He tried healing him with his power but it was no use. Sonic had already lost consciousness, but was still trying to breath. Don't give up on me sonic. SHADOW kill him now Sliver yell with tears coming down his face.

Shadow saw him crying but he didn't why he was crying until he saw sonic and blood on the floor. He turns red with rage, and then threw mephlies off of him and against the wall. Hand on his throat. Why do you kill everyone I know and love? He said with a deep and scary voice.

You don't need him shadow. You have me. I love you shadow. He said trying to get shadow hand off his throat.

I DON'T LOVE YOU. He was holding on tighter

Mephlies pulled out his knife and stabbed shadow in his chest but it didn't help at all. He didn't feel any pain at all. Shadow watches his blood come out his body but he didn't care. Why don't you try it again stab me with everything you got. He does what he told but still shadow didn't even flinch. Mephlies was now losing air to his lungs and shadow threw him onto the grown. They began to fight. Mephlies punched shadow. He didn't feel it. Shadow punched and kicked him down then stabs him with the same knife mephlies stab sonic and shadow with. He felt pain. He was trying to move away from shadow. He was in total pain. Shadow picks him up and puts him to face him. Shadow stab him again and mephlies stabs shadow. They both fall to the grown but mephlies stands up to kill shadow once and for all, but then he heard a gunshot then another one and one more. Sonic has woken up from his stabbing and shot him so did sliver and shadow that was on the grown shot him. Sonic then passes out and sliver goes to see if he ok. Shadow who was looking at mephlies who had been shot by all three looked at shadow.

Thank you shadow for this fight. I'll see you soon. He then falls down and his eyes close.

Shadow goes over to him and checks his pulse. There was no pulse. He dead. Shadow says to himself then he falls down. Silver was the only one who hadn't really gotten hurt.

Sliver transfer them to earth with his power. Tails then calls 911 to get help. Sonic and shadow gets rushed to the hospital. Sonic was in the same room as shadow. Shadow suffered more than sonic.

One week later. Sonic awakes from his sleep but when he sits up he feels pain. Sonic. Amy says has she hugs him.

Owwwww. He says in pain.

Sorry. You look so beaten up.

Heh thanks. Wait how shadow is he ok.

He in the next bed sonic. She said as she pointed to the bed next to his.

Is he going to be ok?

Yea. I am. Shadow said waking up.

Shadow. You're all beaten up. Do you feel ok?

I'm all good I can heal myself all I needed was a week of sleep. He gets off his bed and sits on sonic bed.

I'll let you two be alone. Amy said waling out the door.

Thank you sonic. For everything you did for me. I didn't want to listen to what you had to say. When I saw you hurt I felt bad and had rage in me. Shadow said.

Shh. Don't say no more. I'm always going to stay by your side. Shadow I love you. I don't want anything getting in our way. Sonic said. Shadow pulled him close and kisses his lips with passion. He then healed all of sonic wounds and scars. They both check out the hospital.

They head to sonic house. Sonic went to his room and shadow followed him in. sonic change his clothes in front of shadow. Shadow blushed and pushed sonic onto the bed and went on top of him. He kissed him. Sonic kissed him back. They both pulled back to get some air.

I love you sonic. You my rock and soul. Shadow said as he laid his head on sonic pillow.

I love you too shadow. I want to be with you forever. Sonic said as he laid his head on shadow chest.

Shhh. Time to sleep. Shadow said as he closed his eyes sonic then fell asleep too.

Goodnight my love. Shadow said then fell asleep.

THE END

Yayyy I finished. I hope you like it. Sorry for the wait. Internet has been going crazy and my niece has been in and out of the hospital so I had to help my mom around the house. So thanks for reading. R&R kiki kitty


End file.
